


This is home

by Heidel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космос был потрясающим, но там не было Стива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963734) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



– Ты вернулся, – сказал Стив, и от его улыбки у Тони перехватило дыхание.

– Я вернулся, – с запинкой повторил он и почувствовал, что улыбается в ответ.

***

_Космос оказался именно таким, каким Тони его себе представлял, и даже сверх того._

_Он должен был попасть сюда гораздо раньше. Он должен был сделать перерыв и отправиться посмотреть на звезды; и он не очень хорошо мог представить себе возвращение на Землю, но и представить, каково было бы остаться здесь, тоже не мог. Это одновременно было и слишком много, и невозможно мало; каждая новая планета оказывалась совершенно непохожей на те, что были до неё, и он чувствовал себя спутником Доктора, сталкиваясь с настолько разными и такими удивительными культурами._

_Технологии потрясали воображение, и даже детские игрушки на десятки световых лет опережали всё, что Тони был способен создать на Земле. Это приводило в бешенство и заставляло чувствовать себя униженным, и Тони должен был злиться, но он был в восторге._

_– У тебя такой вид, будто тебя контузило, – сказал Питер, когда их корабль сделал двойное сальто._

_Тони покачал головой._

_– Это здорово, – сказал он._

_Питер улыбнулся._

_– Я рад._

_– Всё это… – Тони не знал, как сказать. – Я думаю, мне это было нужно. Это почти чересчур, но… – он покачал головой и усмехнулся уже более расслабленно. – Мне достался хороший проводник._

_– В самом деле? – рассмеялся Питер, садясь рядом с ним. – И насколько хороший?_

_– Я не знаю, Квилл. Как на счет того, чтобы показать мне, – сказал Тони, глядя на него сквозь ресницы._

_Питер поцеловал его._

_(Тони не думал о том, что Питер был как раз в его вкусе: светлые волосы, голубые глаза, широкая улыбка. Это не имело значения, говорил он себе, светлые волосы были не того оттенка, голубые глаза были темнее, а за улыбкой скрывалось множество ужасных секретов.)_

***

Тони скучал по Земле, но в полной мере осознал это только сейчас, когда пил хороший кофе, Кэрол ухмылялась, глядя на него поверх своей кружки, а за окнами купался в лучах утреннего солнца Нью-Йорк.

Космос был потрясающий, удивительный, невероятный, но его дом был здесь. 

В комнату вошел Стив, с полотенцем, накинутым на плечи, волосы еще влажные после душа, и Тони, едва не подавившись кофе, поправил себя. _Вот его дом._

– Ты рано встал, – сказал Стив. 

– А я еще думал, что ты по мне скучал, – Тони обиженно надул губы.

По лицу Стива скользнула легкая тень. 

– Скучал.

Кэрол фыркнула. 

– Он сидел и _дулся_ , Тони. Когда ты в следующий раз куда-нибудь уедешь на полгода, забери его с собой, сделай одолжение, мы все тебе только спасибо скажем. 

Шесть месяцев, подумал Тони. Меня не было здесь шесть месяцев. Кажется, впервые за эти годы он провел так много времени вдали от Стива. 

Космос был фантастическим, но Тони пока не собирался туда возвращаться.

***

_– Я собираюсь домой, – однажды ночью сказал Тони._

_Питер бросил на него внимательный взгляд, затем кивнул._

_– Хорошо._

_Тони коснулся его губ легким поцелуем._

_– Прощай секс?_

_– Ну, – сказал Питер, – если ты позволишь нам отвезти тебя обратно на Землю, вместо того, чтобы добираться туда самостоятельно, Мистер Я-Всё-Могу-Сделать-Сам-Ой-Блять-Рокет-Мне-Срочно-Нужна-Дополнительная-Энергия…_

_– Это было всего один раз, – Тони несильно хлопнул его по руке ладонью._

_Питера, казалось, это позабавило._

_– Но случилось же. Так вот, тогда у нас будет еще неделя для хорошего прощального секса._

_– Договорились, – согласился Тони._

_Питер поцеловал его снова, и Тони любил космос, любил за то, что здесь всё так просто, за то, что хотя бы раз всё обошлось без сложностей._

***

Они были на главном пульте управления Мстителей, и Стив рассказывал Тони обо всех нововведениях – их было не так много, и Тони уже знал об этих изменениях, но предпочитал иметь полную информацию, – когда Стив замолчал и посмотрел на него, улыбаясь.

– Ты выглядишь отдохнувшим, – произнес Стив, и это было настолько неожиданно, что Тони даже не знал, что сказать. Он чувствовал себя полным сил и был готов с головой окунуться в работу, он словно сбросил десять лет. Он знал, что долго это не продлится, поэтому наслаждался этим, пока мог. Но когда Стив говорит об этом, это совсем другое дело.

– Спасибо? – наконец произнес Тони. 

– Теперь ты почти всё знаешь, – Стив махнул рукой в направлении экранов. – Расскажи мне что-нибудь о твоем путешествии.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула, задумавшись.

– Это… невозможно даже описать словами. Это… мы все ведь были в космосе и знаем, какой он, но оказаться там не для того, чтобы сражаться, а просто чтобы … увидеть всё это… Это потрясающе, – сказал он. – И, Стив, видел бы ты их технологии, все эти невероятные вещи, которые могут делать устройства, работающие на антиматерии. Моя броня кажется устаревшей.

– Твоя броня великолепна, – сразу же произнес Стив. – То есть…

– Я знаю, – перебил его Тони. – Я рад, что ты со мной согласен. Мне нравилось, как она работала в космосе.

– Ты вернешься туда? – спросил Стив, и Тони подумал, что Стива почему-то беспокоила эта мысль.

– Нет, – ответил он. – Ну, может, когда-нибудь потом. Но не в ближайшее время. Это было весело, Стражи замечательные, Питер отличный парень, и было здорово на некоторое время оказаться подальше от всех здешних проблем… но я же землянин, в конце концов, – пошутил он.

– Питер, – медленно произнес Стив и больше ничего не добавил.

– И? – подтолкнул его Тони, когда молчание затянулось. Со Стивом творилось что-то странное. Он как будто был чем-то взволнован, избегал встречаться с Тони взглядом и так крепко сжимал в руках свою кружку, что Тони боялся, что она треснет. 

– Ты и он… – Стив замолчал на полуслове и резко покачал головой. – Нет. Прости. Это не мое дело, забудь, что я об этом спросил, я… Кэрол расскажет тебе остальное… – он поднялся и зашагал прочь, и Тони почему-то совершенно точно знал, что не должен позволить ему уйти. Он был уверен, что просто слишком много себе навоображал, но он никогда не отказывался от своей мечты. 

Он вскочил, догнал Стива и схватил его за запястье. Без брони он никогда бы не смог остановить Стива, если бы тот не позволил ему, но Стив не отнял руку, хотя продолжал смотреть в сторону.

– Отвечая на твой вопрос, – сказал Тони. – Это был забавный перепих на каникулах. 

Стив залился краской.

– Я же сказал, что меня это не касается, – повторил он.

– Да, не касается, – согласился Тони. – А что, если я хочу, чтобы касалось?

Стив повернулся к нему. 

– О чем ты говоришь? – спросил он.

– Вообще-то, это я должен задавать этот вопрос, – заметил Тони. – Ты… почему ты спросил?

Стив избегал смотреть ему глаза.

– Это неважно, – пробормотал он.

Тони хотелось схватить его и потрясти.

– Скажи мне, – потребовал он. – Или Капитан Америка боится? 

Подначивания почти никогда не действовали на Стива, но, должно быть, в голосе Тони прозвучало что-то такое, что заставило его начать говорить.

– Ты казался таким счастливым, – сказал Стив. – Я уже очень давно тебя таким не видел. Ты уехал на шесть месяцев, и видно, что тебе там очень понравилось, ты должен быть там, это твой мир, Тони, это будущее, и я очень рад за тебя, но… – он вздохнул. – Я… я хотел знать, – признался он, – потому что если ты с ним счастлив, это отлично, ты это заслужил, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, я…

Тони слушал, едва не задыхаясь, потому что Стив нес какую-то околесицу и говорил совсем не то, что он ожидал услышать.

– Тони, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – повторил Стив. – Я так сильно по тебе скучал, ты представить себе не можешь, и я желаю тебе счастья, правда желаю, просто я надеялся, что это будет… – его голос сделался совсем тихим. – Со мной.

Тони внезапно решил, что ему это _снится_ , и он собирался взять от этого сна всё, что мог.

– С тобой, – глупо повторил он.

– Прости, – сказал Стив, стряхнув руку Тони. 

– Стив! – выкрикнул Тони, как будто тот был очень далеко. Словно по волшебству Стив замер на месте. – Стив! Ты вообще _слышал_ , что я сказал?

Стив стоял, не шевелясь, и его неподвижность и молчание казались пугающими. Тони подошел к нему и положил руки ему на плечи.

– Это было случайное приключение, и оно закончилось, – он сделал паузу, собираясь духом. – Оно закончилось, и… я… Я хочу, чтобы тебя это касалось, если ты хочешь. Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Я скучал по Земле, скучал по Нью-Йорку, по Пеппер, по Роуди, скучал по команде, но больше всего мне не хватало тебя.

Внезапно Тони осознал, что он делает, что всё происходит на самом деле, и отступил на шаг, другой…

Он не успел сделать третий, потому что Стив обнял его и поцеловал, и что ж, у Тони совершенно не было охоты жаловаться.


End file.
